


Unplanned

by theleaveswant



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she finds Sookie crumpled on the parking lot dirt with blood on her hands and on her uniform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



Jessica doesn't ask why Bill or Eric isn't already there when she finds Sookie crumpled on the parking lot dirt with blood on her hands and on her uniform, a stained knife lying two yards away. She's at her side in the blink of an eye, fangs dropped and tearing at her own wrist. Sookie drinks without being told.

"Debbie," she says after she's taken a couple of big gulps. Jessica nods and scans the woods at the edge of the lot, the shadows between the cars. She strokes Sookie's hair until she finishes, then helps her up and drives her home.

She elects not to mention that there weren't any tracks in the gravel, nor one whiff of werewolf B.O. on the breeze.


End file.
